Immoral
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Rin a fait un cauchemar et rejoint Yukio dans son lit... Twincest, YAOI!


**Titre: **_Immoral  
><em>**Genre: **_Romance, drama.  
><em>**Rating: **_M pour twincest! Si vous ne supportez ni l'inceste, ni l'homosexualité, je n'ai que deux choses à dire: qu'est-ce que vous faites sur cette page? et fermez cette page immédiatement!  
><em>**Personnages: **_Yukio et Rin._

**Note: **_Voici un petit OS sur Yukio/Rin, pour m'excuser d'avoir mis Rin avec Shiemi dans une autre fic... Ouais, bon, aussi parce que j'aime ce pairing, évidemment..._

_J'ai voulu faire quelque chose de très explicite (du genre qu'on ne lit pas quand les parents sont dans les parages XD), mais finalement, ça a donné quelque chose de super métaphorique... Enfin, j'aurai essayé... Et j'aime bien le résultat, finalement, alors voilà un OS avec amour implicite!_

_Bonne lecture! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire!_

_P.-S. Je sais, mon titre est mauvais, mais rien d'autre ne m'est venu en tête... M'enfin..._

* * *

><p>- Yukio?<p>

La douce voix de Rin se fit entendre dans la noirceur de la nuit. Son frère jumeau en fut immédiatement réveillé, comme c'était toujours le cas lorsque cela concernait son frère. Il se retourna donc dans son lit et fut accueilli par la silhouette ensommeillée du jeune démon. Il était debout mais ne semblait tenir sur ses jambes que de peine et de misère. Une vague expression de peur était visible sur son visage autrement marqué par le sommeil. C'est avec une voix parfaitement réveillée que l'interpelé répondit :

- Oui, Nii-san?

- J'ai encore fait un cauchemar, murmura-t-il, pareil à un enfant imaginant un monstre horrible sous son lit ou dans son placard.

Le plus mature des deux sourit, mais, habitué à ce genre de comportement de la part de son jumeau, il entreprit aussitôt de lui faire une place à ses côtés. Rin la prit et se coucha près de son frère adoré. Dans un réflexe venant du temps où ils étaient encore enfants, il l'entoura de son bras et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il murmura, les yeux déjà fermés :

- Merci, Yukio.

- De rien, Nii-san, fut la réponse qu'il susurra dans l'oreille du fils de Satan.

Puis il l'entoura lui-même de son bras. Il regarda le visage paisible déposé sur son torse et eut à nouveau un sourire rempli de tendresse. Il caressa affectueusement ses cheveux. Tout, dans ce geste, était fraternel, et pourtant, rien ne l'était. La main dans la chevelure beaucoup trop douce pour appartenir à un garçon était légèrement trop insistante pour être totalement innocente, le regard qu'il posait sur lui était un peu trop aimant pour être pur.

Il se doutait bien que son amour virait à l'obsession, que le fait qu'il soit son frère n'expliquait en rien la fixation qu'il avait sur lui. Il savait que son désir de protection n'était pas fondé que sur leur lien de sang et que quelque chose de plus impur, de plus indécent s'y cachait. Pourtant, il ignora les cris incessants de sa conscience et le regarda avec toujours plus d'intensité. Sous cette observation ininterrompue, Rin s'éveilla par instinct et se frotta les yeux.

- Yukio?

- Oui, Nii-san?

- T'arrives pas à dormir?

Devant cette question, l'adolescent aux yeux verts se contenta de sourire et de le rassurer : il pouvait dormir tranquille sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Rin ne le prit pas de cette façon et lui demanda plutôt :

- Pourquoi t'arrives pas à dormir?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Il leva alors des yeux piteux.

- C'est ma faute?

Yukio ne sut que répondre. Comment l'en convaincre du contraire? Il ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, bien que cela l'empêchât de dormir. C'était le seul moment où il pouvait serrer son frère dans ses bras; en aucun cas il n'aurait voulu s'en défaire. Malheureusement, Rin se releva et lui dit :

- Je vais retourner dans mon lit.

- Non, attends!

Puis, sans se soucier de sa surprise outre mesure, le plus jeune prit son frère dans ses bras et lui demanda :

- Je t'en supplie, reste.

Rin rougit très légèrement et acquiesça sans un seul mot. Il se recoucha dans la même position qu'avant mais regarda plutôt le visage de son frère. Il n'avait plus sommeil, tout d'un coup, il plongea donc son regard azur dans celui, jade, de son frère de sang. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à s'observer, incapables de détourner le regard, de briser ce moment qui leur appartenait à eux seulement. Ils auraient voulu que le temps s'arrête et qu'ils puissent rester dans ce lit si chaud, si douillet, à s'enlacer sans que personne leur en empêche. Ils auraient voulu rester cachés du reste du monde, dans ce micro univers qui leur était si accueillant et si merveilleux.

Sans penser aux conséquences, ils se laissèrent aller à leur instinct. Les yeux verts et bleus furent recouverts de leurs paupières respectives et leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Ils sentirent pendant un moment leur souffle sur leurs lèvres, la douce brise de la vie qui émanait de leurs corps respectifs. Plus que tout, ils se sentaient uni, seul et unique, des jumeaux reconstitués en un seul corps comme ils auraient pût l'être si la nature en avait décidé autrement.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent enfin dans un doux baiser. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne songea à l'incongruité de la situation, ni à l'impureté de leur échange. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensa à mettre fin à cet acte dépravé, indigne du sang qu'ils partageaient. Tout ce à quoi ils songeaient, c'était l'autre, l'autre qui devenait un avec eux-mêmes.

Ils s'éloignèrent subtilement après ce chaste baiser. Émeraude et saphir se mélangèrent dans un malstrom d'émotions, de sensations non dites. Le silence se poursuivait, inaltérable. Les deux adolescents ne voulaient pas interrompre leur bonheur passager, ne voulaient pas mettre en mot ce qui ne s'y mettait pas, se refusaient à rendre réel ce qu'ils souhaitaient laisser onirique, irréel.

Comme dans un rêve, Yukio monta sur son frère et entreprit de l'embrasser plus profondément. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un concert de volupté et de profonde perversion. Rien dans ce qu'ils faisaient n'était parfait, impeccable, et pourtant ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi vivants, aussi heureux qu'en cet instant d'éternité. Rien de ce qu'ils firent dès lors n'était plus accepté, moral, permis. Ils s'autorisèrent néanmoins cet écart de conduite, cette douce folie qui les menait inexorablement vers l'assouvissement de leurs pulsions. Rien dans tout cela n'était naturel, et pourtant, tout l'était.

Yukio défit lentement les boutons de la chemise de son frère dessous lui et l'observa à la lumière de la lune. Sa peau crème semblait si douce, si attrayante qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'y poser sa main. Les muscles se contractèrent sous son contact et un faible gémissement sorti de la bouche de leur propriétaire. Bientôt, ce ne fut pas que la main qui parcourut ce torse à découvert : une langue en sillonna la peau de façon indécente, s'arrêta aux mamelons pour les titiller et faire jaillir de nouveaux sons qui résonnaient comme une douce musique à ses oreilles.

Le plus jeune des deux se releva à nouveau et observa les yeux inondés de larmes retenues de son cher grand frère. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa joue, celles-ci coulèrent librement, laissant le loisir aux doigts de les essuyer. Un sourire accueillit les yeux bleus embrouillés par un bonheur proche de la souffrance. Ils se fermèrent presque immédiatement lorsque leurs bouches se joignirent encore une fois dans un baiser plein d'une tendresse et d'une passion dont ils ne se savaient pas capables.

Yukio profita de ce moment pour descendre ses mains plus bas, toujours plus bas. Il venait de dépasser la frontière et il le savait bien, mais plus rien n'aurait su l'arrêter. Il défit le cordon retenant son pyjama et le lui enleva tout en douceur. Rin n'offrit pas la moindre résistance; il enserra plutôt les épaules de son frère dès que celui-ci eut déposé ses vêtements plus loin et engagea un baiser charnel, rempli d'un désir inavouable et inavoué. Il s'attaqua de lui-même à la chemise de son propre frère, qui l'aida et se débarrassa finalement de tous ses vêtements.

Plus rien ne séparait leurs peaux qui se touchaient à des endroits encore vierges de tous contacts. Ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi proches qu'en cet instant. Le monde aurait pu exploser, une bombe aurait pu tout détruire, ils n'auraient rien vu, n'auraient rien entendu. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le bruit de leur souffle et de leur gémissement, le contact de leur corps, la vue de l'autre dans une intimité qu'ils n'avaient jamais expérimentés auparavant. Tout ce qui importait, c'était les sentiments qui circulaient de l'un à l'autre, leur symbiose parfaite, la sensation d'être enfin là où ils devaient être.

Ils commirent enfin l'irréparable : Yukio s'enfonça en Rin, tirant de lui des cris qu'il n'avait jamais imaginés, pas même en rêve. Leurs mouvements répétés n'en devinrent que plus jouissifs, leur proximité n'en devint que plus intense. Ils ne formaient vraiment plus qu'un. Plus rien ne les séparait, plus rien n'aurait su les distancier l'un de l'autre. Ni les gènes de l'un, ni le métier de l'autre. Tout ce qui les avait toujours éloignés n'existait plus, tout ce qui les avait toujours empêchés d'être un, cette morale, ce sang qui les reliait, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Ils jouirent enfin dans cette nuit de pleine lune, enlacer dans une étreinte immorale. Ils se séparèrent à regret, sentant toujours cette chaleur qui les liait il y avait encore peu. Yukio retomba sur le côté et prit doucement son grand frère dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis Rin se rendormit enfin, épuisé par leurs ébats. Le plus jeune des deux resta éveillé et observa plus encore son nouvel amant. Dès lors, plus rien ne les séparerait, pas même leur descendance, leur lien de sang ou le monde extérieur. Plus rien ne saurait leur enlever cette proximité qu'ils s'étaient créée.

Ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais, même si cela devait les mener vers une mort certaine.


End file.
